Author's Choice Award
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: It has been a year since they confessed their feelings to each other and now they are celebrating once again a new success for the renowned cellphone novelist. with his father's acceptance and a very unforgettable night with his lover, what more could he ask for? -Separate Epilogue of Cellphone Novelist-


"Congratulations, Akashi!"

Loud cheers and laughter filled the Akashi residence. Once again, Akashi Seijuuro, the widely renowned author had won countless of awards from another prestigious event. It has been a year since he wrote his first ever cellphone novel and since he met the enigma of a teen that is Kuroko Tetsuya, who is now currently holding onto Akashi's arm and is laughing along with the others.

Akashi could not help but smile to himself. How he managed to make the quiet reader warm up to him and love him is like an impossible dream come true. But of course nothing is impossible for the likes of him. In the midst of the laugher Akashi is letting out with his friends and lover, a large hand was placed atop his head. Akashi tensed but he lets his shoulders relax when he felt that familiar feeling of a gentle squeeze. He can see Kuroko turning his head at their back and smiled at the man.

"Akashi-san,"

Seito dropped his hand from his son's head and smiled at the blue head, acknowledging him. The pair completely turned to face the older Akashi with Kuroko only letting go of Seijuuro's arm for a short while before interlocking their arms again.

"Congratulations once again, son,"

Greeted Seito. The man still has the air of perfection in him but he learnt to accept his son and his preferred profession and because of this, Seijuuro warmed up to his father, gaining the relationship that they had now.

"And I'm happy to see you two getting stronger together,"

At this Kuroko visibly blushed, still unused when people call them as 'together' or 'as a couple'. Akashi took notice of this and just smiled at Kuroko. He then looked at his father and he felt happy at how his father turned out to be after what Mr. Midorima just did. Shintaro is such a sly one to use his own father to change Seito's mind about him.

Akashi could never forget the time when his father accepted all of his being; even his love interest. It was right after father and son got home after Akashi's first Awards ceremony, Seito gulped down all his pride and let his father instincts take over. It was such a nice feeling for Seijuuro to know that his father finally accepted him after all these years.

"Yes, father. We are very much in love,"

Akashi said with a chuckle and it only made Kuroko blush more. Seito laughed at the scene and put either hand on each of the teens' heads.

"Well, that's good to hear then,"

Seito ruffled their heads and smiled at the pair once more before turning back and moving away. However, he stopped to say one last thing,

"Ah, I won't be around for a while, Seijuuro. So you have to supervise them and make sure that they don't break anything and you both can do anything you want after the party, just remember to wash the sheets."

Even though Seito's back is turned to them, they're sure that he's smiling while saying those things. It made Akashi's cheeks tint in a shade of pink and it made Kuroko gape about like a fish out of water. Akashi then glanced at Kuroko whom he finds is looking at him too. When the both of them caught each other's gazes, they could not help but think of the wild thoughts that are going through their minds. This only caused them to be redder but Akashi composed himself, bent down to Kuroko and whispered in a low tone,

"Let's get this party over with and deal with this."

It made Kuroko shiver. He clutched Akashi's arm tighter and nodded to the red head. This made the author smirk. Akashi planted a quick kiss on his lover's lips before untangling their arms. Akashi then clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. Once everyone's heads were turned in their direction, Kuroko watched how his lover does the speech to get the evening going.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been another successful year—"

Kuroko heard the door close, a sign that Akashi was done seeing the guests off. Kuroko approached the door just as he was done putting the gifts from their peers away to a temporary corner in the living room. There he saw by the doorway his lover with a few hair strands sticking out here and there, indicating the long night they both went through because of the party. But nevertheless, when Akashi saw Kuroko in front of him, he has a smile on his face. A smile that is only reserved for Kuroko to see and it made the blue head feel kind of proud.

"We're finally done and over"

Kuroko whispered as he went closer to Akashi, an equal smile on his face. Akashi nodded and wrapped his arms around Kuroko and squeezed, Kuroko returned the gesture just as much. Akashi loosened his hold to look at Kuroko; he then pressed their foreheads together and just stared at those baby blue orbs that he finds himself sinking into if he does not do something right away.

"Tetsuya,"

He called out. He saw how those orbs shine with delight whenever he called the blue head by his given name. He then took notice how Kuroko's eyes were more focused on his own red ones.

"Yes, Seijuuro?"

Akashi could not help but smile. They've been calling themselves by their given name but every time that they do, it always seems like it's the first time that they've said it and both would agree that it felt good.

"I have something to show you"

Akashi then entwined his fingers with Kuroko's and dragged the both of them to the direction of Akashi's bedroom.

"I still haven't told father, but I know that he'll understand."

Akashi said as he turned back to smile at Kuroko who has this confused look on his face.

Once they were at Akashi's bedroom door, the red head first let out a sigh before opening it and letting the both of them inside, all the while not letting go of Kuroko's hand.

"You can go sit on the bed for a while,"

Akashi said as he let go of Kuroko's hand and go to his closet. Kuroko did as what was told, he looked at Akashi and noted that the red head has a distant look on his face and a smile holding something akin to pain. Kuroko just wants to hug him right then and there, but he took the liberty of being obedient and wait for his lover to come back to him.

Akashi opened his closet door and reached deep inside it. Once he found what he was looking for, he has a huge childish smile on his face and it made Kuroko chuckle out loud. Akashi looked at Kuroko with the same smile still.

"What are you chuckling about?"

Akashi moved towards the bed and Kuroko looked up to him with the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You look really childish when you took that box. You were so cute that I can't help it."

Kuroko chuckled. Akashi blushed at what his partner said, obviously still not used to being called 'cute' by the blue head. He hadn't said anymore but instead fished something up from under the mattress. Kuroko could not help but wonder and when he saw a pretty little key at the redhead's hand, he cannot help but stare at it. The key has traces of rubies and it probably is made from molten gold.

Kuroko looked carefully as pale hands bring the key to the box's keyhole. Once the box was opened Akashi's eyes displayed panic. Obviously, what was in the box wasn't there anymore and instead was replaced with his first phone. The phone that he used to type his first novel in.

Kuroko saw the distress in Akashi's eyes. This time Kuroko did not hesitate and pulled down gently onto Akashi's dress shirt. Hoping to get the redhead's attention to him. Akashi's panic was replaced with surprise when he felt that light tug on his shirt. He then looked at Kuroko who was still sitting on the bed, a concerned look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Seijuuro?"

His voice will never fail to comfort him and assure that everything is alright. Akashi nodded as he sat down besides Kuroko and set the box aside to his dresser; that's when he remembered suddenly. Akashi laughed silently which made Kuroko all the more worried for his partner, but then the author turned his head to face the blue head and smiled,

"I finally found it."

Kuroko did not have enough time to respond as Akashi rummaged through the first drawer of his dresser and lets something out. Kuroko noted that it is a neatly folded white handkerchief. Akashi carefully laid it down to Kuroko's lap and then he stared at the teen with a warm smile. Kuroko was careful not to touch it yet since it seems like a precious thing for Akashi. Now that the handkerchief is on his lap, he can feel something else that outlines the handkerchief. Akashi can see Kuroko's reluctance to touch the handkerchief so he guided one of the blue head's hands on top of the handkerchief.

"Go on, open it."

Kuroko did as what was told. Once the handkerchief was unfolded, what his eyes met was an elegant ruby teardrop necklace. Tetsuya's eyes grew wide as he snapped his head to the red head that was smiling warmly at him.

"Seijuuro… What—"

"That belonged to my late mother."

Kuroko once again saw that longing look on Akashi's face but then it was replaced with love once again when he focused his gaze on Kuroko.

"My mother was my most special person ever since, that's why I treasured the necklace that she loves so much even after she died,"

Kuroko does not understand why, but he's feeling guilty and he doesn't like it.

"Then, shouldn't you treasure this as is? Why are you—"

"She's not my most important person anymore, Tetsuya. Though she does come as a close second."

Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up at what Akashi said to him. To Akashi, he's his most important person and that goes the same for him.

He heard Akashi chuckle. Kuroko has his hands on his face as he does not want Akashi to see his embarrassed face. In the midst of hiding his face, he heard the shuffling of feet and then he felt cold metal coil around his neck. Kuroko opened his closed eyes that he does not remember closing and looked at the person who just put the necklace on his neck. What met him was the smiling face of his lover who is now standing up to properly place the necklace onto the blue head's neck.

"I want to treasure you both in my heart, Tetsuya. I am sure that mother is happy for us, and if she's here, then she'll be the one to give this to you,"

Akashi once again sat besides the bewildered blue head and caressed his cheek. No more words were said and both decided to act out what the both of them feel for the other. Their faces inched closer, eyelids dropping and their heads angling to the angle they think is best. Their lips touch in a soft and simple manner. They slowly pulled away and let their eyes flutter open. Both can feel the need and the want as both their eyes glazed with lust, passion and love.

"Tetsuya/Seijuuro"

That's all it takes for them to close the gap between them in a more heated kiss. Akashi slid his body closer, his arms wrapping around the smaller frame of the blue head. They've kissed a lot of times before so Kuroko knew what to do. Usually it would be him copying what Akashi does and so he does not know what to do when something wet presses along his lower lip that's why he pulled away, face beet red.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi brought their bodies closer and Kuroko could not look the red head in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what to d-do"

Akashi smiled at how cute his boyfriend can be. The red head took hold of the other's chin and turned it so that Kuroko is now facing him. Akashi inched his head towards the bluenet once again and smirked,

"Just go with the flow and let things go naturally"

Akashi caught Kuroko's lips against his once again. He thought that maybe he was going too fast for the 'my-pace' boy so this time he decided to go slowly.

Kuroko closed his eyes once more as he felt those familiar lips over his own. He felt Akashi adding more pressure to the kiss; Kuroko responded with trying to add the same pressure while moving his mouth rhythmically with his partner but finds it hard and instead he lets out a pleased sound. When Akashi deemed it was okay to do what he did a while ago, he sticks his tongue out and licked Kuroko's lower lip. He felt the teen tense up but did not pull away, which he was grateful for. Akashi licked Kuroko's lips over and over again, hoping to make the blue head know what he wants.

When gentle probing proved him that the latter does not get it, Akashi's tongue pressed harder until it got through Kuroko's lips. Kuroko let out a surprised gasp and Akashi took the opportunity and slip his tongue inside the blue head's wet cavern.

Kuroko's shaky hands grabbed either side of Akashi as the red head continued on with his actions. Kuroko could not help but feel the foreign feeling of Akashi's tongue in his mouth nice and pleasurable. He draws out a noise that he held back from the back of his throat.

Akashi explored Kuroko's mouth hungrily. He knows that the blue head cannot hold his breath long and he does not want this night to just be all kissing, so he did what he can do. From Kuroko's gums to probing the hesitant muscle in the blue head's mouth to dance along with his.

Kuroko shyly pushed his tongue against Akashi's and the red head responded with a harder push to the latter's tongue. Fighting dominance with the other's tongue is more enjoyable than just letting Akashi do all the work even though Kuroko knows that he'll not be able to win. However, all good things must come to an end. Kuroko is now short of breath and Akashi knows it. Without pushing further, Akashi withdrew his lips and Kuroko made a strangled noise, obviously not happy with what the red head did. Akashi only chuckled as he angled Kuroko's head to one side before dipping his head and kissing the exposed skin that is Kuroko's neck. The bluenet made a small noise and it only encourages Akashi to do more, and so he did. Akashi kissed his partner's neck harder this time and bared his teeth to lightly nibble at the pale flesh. Kuroko did not disapprove of it; instead, he brought his hand to Akashi's head and pressed him down further all the while angling his head more to expose more skin.

Akashi hummed at this and rewarded Kuroko with a rather hard bite down his neck. Kuroko squeaked in pain but once he felt the gentle tongue licking the wound softly, he can't help but make noises he did not know he can do.

Akashi continued on nipping and licking at Kuroko's neck, while his hands were busy traveling up and down the other's body. The red head sneaks one of his hands in Kuroko's shirt to touch the warm flesh underneath. He heard the teen whimper as his fingers brushed at one of Kuroko's nipples. Akashi stopped and detached himself from Kuroko's neck. The blue head turned his way with tear glazed eyes and a very flushed face. Akashi pushed the blue head to lie on the bed with him on top. Akashi did not withdraw his hand from under the shirt and his other guides itself to where the top buttons of Kuroko's shirt are.

"May I, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko is fighting back the tears he does not remember accumulating in the corner of his eyes as he stares at his lover and nodded. Akashi then withdrew his hand from under Kuroko's shirt to help the other hand in unbuttoning the shirt. Akashi dipped his head down as he once again kissed and nipped Kuroko's neck, but now his mouth is moving lower to one spot to another.

From his neck to his collarbone to his chest.

Kuroko can now feel the chill of the night when all of the buttons were undone and the shirt had been thrown somewhere down the bed and his whole upper half is exposed except for the ruby teardrop necklace that was put onto him, but he is once again engulfed in heat when felt Akashi's tongue graze over and around at one of his nipples. Kuroko moaned and he arched his back at the pleasure he is feeling. Kuroko felt one of Akashi's hand slides up his chest to touch and pinch his other nipple. Kuroko tried hard to not make so much noise but with the immense pleasure that he's feeling, he could not help but cry out. The further Akashi licks, sucks and bites at his nipples, the more painful it is for him to ignore the heat in his nether regions.

Kuroko brought his hand to Akashi's head and caressed the red tresses,

"S-Seijuuro… I feel… weird…. D-down there…"

Kuroko managed to say between pants. Akashi stopped and it made Kuroko wonder if he said something wrong. The redhead looked at Kuroko and smiled,

"Want to take it off then?"

If Kuroko's face could be any hotter then he's sure that it is now, he even rivaled the deep red color of the ruby necklace. When Kuroko was about to voice out his reply, he felt a hand grabbed his crotch and the sudden movement made him moan and arch to the touch.

"It looks like you really need to be stripped off."

Akashi said as he unbuckled Kuroko's belt and unzipped his pants. Kuroko felt relieved when he felt his pants and boxers come off but then embarrassment resurfaces when he realized that his whole body is now exposed to his lover. Kuroko attempted to cover his face with his arms but Akashi prevented him to.

"There's no need to be shy, Tetsuya. I would've seen this sooner or later anyways."

Akashi smiled down at him and dipped down to kiss him passionately. When they pulled apart, Kuroko then noticed something unsettling.

"H-how come I'm exposed and y-you're fully clothed!"

Kuroko glared accusingly at Akashi, though it barely has any effect when his face is that red. Akashi chuckled and stared down at Kuroko.

"It seems that I am still fully clothed."

Kuroko pouted and grabbed Akashi's shirt, fumbling with the buttons to take it off.

"Someone's impatient"

Akashi said in a singsong voice. The redhead grabbed Kuroko's hands and brought them to his lips to kiss the knuckles. He then puts it down and smiled the teen below him.

"Let me do it."

Kuroko gulped and nodded. This one year that they are together officially as a couple, he had caught himself a few times thinking about Akashi without his clothes on, and he feels guilty of that. But now he's going to see his partner's body for real.

Akashi decided to take his clothes off slowly to provoke Kuroko from underneath, but once his eyes met with those feverish ones that Kuroko now possess, he can't help but just hastily take his clothes off. He does admit that his pants are getting tight around him and it's uncomfortable.

Kuroko stared hungrily at the sight of his lover taking his clothes of and he cannot help but let his breath hitch at the refined muscles and pale unblemished skin his lover possesses. Kuroko licked his lips and he could only think of one word upon the sight,

'_Mine'_

Kuroko reached out to Akashi without thinking twice and looped his arms around the red head's neck. He then pulled the red head towards him and crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Akashi did not protest however, he quickly dominated the kiss and he let his arms roam around Kuroko's body.

The latter moaned into the kiss and he squirmed underneath. Akashi pulled away from the kiss to stare at the panting mess Kuroko is right now. His blue hair is in disarray; his eyes glazed with tears and are pleading; his mouth hanging open as he tries hard to breathe; the ruby necklace accented how pale his skin really is. Akashi brought his hand and caressed Kuroko's cheek, he then brought their foreheads together as he finds that look of approval from the blue head's eyes.

"Can I?"

Kuroko does not need any more words to know what Akashi was talking about. He hesitated for a while but then he feels the painful heat coiling around his cock and he knows that only Akashi can relieve it for him.

"Yes."

It was a small and faint whisper but Akashi caught on. The red head kissed the blue head again as he let his hand travel lower until the latter's entrance.

"This will hurt, considering that we don't have lu—"

"S-second drawer of your dresser"

Akashi was astonished for a while but he then retracted himself from Kuroko to reach out to the second drawer and sure enough, there is a small but sufficient bottle of lubricant sitting innocently at a corner. Akashi grabbed the bottle but he did not mind to close the drawer and moved on to questioningly look at his partner whose eyes were averted.

"Your father texted it to me… he was the one who put that in there…"

What a great man his father turned out to be.

Akashi once again positioned himself in the middle of Kuroko's legs. He opened the bottle and squirted out a good amount into his hands.

"We better thank him tomorrow then."

Akashi said with a smirk. He parted Kuroko's legs even further and he settled his lube-covered fingers in front of Kuroko's hole. The blue head gasped at how cold the lubricant actually was but when he turned his head to look at Akashi, he knows that it would not be one of his troubles. Kuroko looked at the expecting eyes and then he nodded, granting approval.

Akashi wasted no time and wiggled the first finger in. He was successful in burying it knuckle deep but Kuroko winced in pain as the tears began to fall from his eyes. Akashi decided to relax the blue head by kissing him and distracting him away from the pain. Akashi pushed his finger in and out of Kuroko's hole as he was kissing the blue head senseless. Kuroko was so into the kiss that he did not notice a second finger enter him and now both are scissoring his insides.

Akashi decided not to neglect Kuroko's weeping cock. The red head grabbed the shaft and started pumping up and down, making Kuroko do a drawn out noise from the back of his throat, further distracting the teen from the burn of stretching. With the new sensation of having his cock touched and played with, he did not notice a third finger be inserted inside him. As Akashi was kissing, pumping and preparing Kuroko all at the same time, the blue head was not able to hold it back and came into Akashi's hand. The red head pulled away from Kuroko's mouth as he stared at his hand that is now coated in semen.

"How cruel of you Tetsuya, you didn't even wait for me."

Kuroko felt the apology coming out of his lips however it did not come out for he saw how his partner brought his hand over his mouth and practically licked it clean of Kuroko's semen. Once Akashi was satisfied, he gave Kuroko a smirk before kissing him again and slipping his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, forcing the latter to taste himself. Akashi was the first one to pull away and he still has the smug smirk on his face.

"That's what you get for not waiting for me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko then felt the slow movement of the fingers inside him retracting from his hole. He whined at the sudden loss of something inside him but Akashi shushed him with a kiss.

"You'll get something even better than my fingers."

Akashi groped the bed for the bottle of lube; once he got a hold of the bottle he squirted another good amount into his hand and began coating his own cock with it. He hissed at how cold it feels against his sensitive skin but he's sure that all will be worth it.

Kuroko stared in awe as he watched Akashi touching himself, coating all of his being in lube. Once he deemed that he is coated enough, Akashi positioned himself and hoisted both of Kuroko's legs onto his shoulders. Kuroko gasped at the sudden movement but then felt the pulsing new heat that is prodding his entrance.

Slowly, Akashi pushes himself in. When he managed to slip the head in, he can't help but feel the need to just slam all of him inside Kuroko because of how hot the inside of his lover is. He just wants to be engulfed in that delicious heat that is presented to him. But the tear stricken face of Kuroko made him think otherwise. He wants the both of them to feel good in their first time.

Akashi once again did the things that could distract Kuroko from Akashi's size inside him. The redhead then pushed himself slowly inside, hoping that his sanity would not snap with the tenacious heat. When he felt that he is now balls deep within Kuroko, he let the blue head get used to his size. It was an agonizing feeling to Kuroko. He felt the pain when Akashi entered him but as time pass, that pain turned into pleasure and he could not help but want _more. _

Kuroko gave Akashi the nod of approval and it did not take long for the red head to start moving. Akashi pulled out almost completely, only leaving the head inside. He then pushed himself back slowly as to not hurt Kuroko further. Kuroko moaned at the sensation of having himself filled with the man he loves. Akashi was only encouraged by the moans and whimpers Kuroko is letting out whenever Akashi pulled out and pushed back in. They've settled into a slow pace when Kuroko reached out to loop his arms around Akashi and with a pleading tone,

"Please…G-go faster…"

That's what all it takes for Akashi to lose the last string of sanity that he is holding onto. The redhead suddenly pulled back and rammed inside Kuroko rather harshly, causing the blue head to cry out; not from pain but from the pleasure it brings the both of them.

"S-Seijuuro…"

Kuroko moaned as Akashi continued on ramming himself inside. Kuroko kept on moaning Akashi's name over and over again and it made the red head be on edge a little too soon. The blue head clutched on tightly around Akashi's neck, clawing at his back for dear life as the latter continues to push himself deeper with every thrust.

Kuroko shot his eyes open and his back arch when he felt a particular spot where it feels better than the rest.

"S-sei…w-wha—"

Was all that he managed to say as Akashi thrusts into that same spot with such precision over and over again; He felt the heat once again pool itself inside of him and he knows he's close. He can feel Akashi being close too, with how erratic his movements are becoming with every thrust. Kuroko moaned and clawed about on Akashi's back while the red head lets his lips and hand travel to whatever expanse of skin there is, while his other hand pumped and squeezed Kuroko's once neglected cock.

With one final thrust and with one final pump, both of them recoiled themselves from the heat and let their seeds shoot out; Kuroko's on both their stomachs and chest and Akashi's inside Kuroko. Once the both of them rode out their orgasms, Akashi pulled back and plopped himself down on the other side of the bed and gathered Kuroko into his arms. He felt the other wrap his arms around him too and Kuroko also buried his face at the crook of Akashi's neck. The red head reached up to comb the baby blue strands of his lover's and it only made Kuroko all the more sleepy. Akashi chuckled as he looked at the almost sleeping teen,

"Sleep?"

He felt Kuroko's head move to a nod. Akashi sighed; well, he guessed that he just have to clean the sheets tomorrow, he is tired himself.

"Goodnight, love."

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead before having himself settled onto his pillow. Before he could even close his eyes, Kuroko murmured something that made Akashi smile,

"Mmmm… Love you…"

The both of them slept peacefully tangled in their own limbs and sticky with their own essence. What more of a night could they ask for?

**A/N I tried….believe me…. I really tried… I'm… sorry "orz **


End file.
